User talk:Moo Goes Briar/Archive 1
[[User:Briar|''Briar]] [[User talk:Briar|'Flame Me']] --[[User:Briar|Briar]] [[User talk:Briar|'Flame Me']] 03:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Troll me Gogo --[[User:Briar|Briar]] [[User talk:Briar|'Flame Me']] 03:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Your sig links to Briar instead of Moo Goes Briar. Change it. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:26, 1 March 2010 (UTC) :AND your sig pic doesn't link at all. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:26, 1 March 2010 (UTC) : Life disagrees with your userpage. Anet's goal was not to nerf this shit completely. All they wanted to do was make it harder/slower. Which they have done. Quite well tbh. Life Guardian 03:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::^If they had wanted to nerf it completely, I'm sure they still remember Smiter's Boon. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:28, 1 March 2010 (UTC) :::Meh. It still provides invincibility if your not a retard and remember that Prot Prayers is god. But i suppose in the respect that they wanted to keep it useful, they have succeeded. Also, My pic links just fine for me. O.o --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] [[User talk:Moo Goes Briar|''Woof]] 03:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's because i just redirected it for you :o. Basically they made all sf reliant scs slower, gave smiters a more active role, as well as slowing down 600/smite, and yet they did not nerf it completely because it can still do everything it did before. eg, friend of mine did 4 man foundry in 40 minutes with the 600/smite concept. Life Guardian 03:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ah. Well ty for that. And I still haven't even gotten my sin to foundry. I quit GW for a while. My computer is having problems. >.> --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 03:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I can't blame you. NF is a bitch. Funny thing is that sub hour doa clears are still easily achieved. Life Guardian 03:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Orly? Maybe i should get back into them then. Idk. I personally prefer playing the market to farming. I have terrible luck when it comes to drops. :< --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 03:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You keep indenting too much >.> That's what's nice about doa. Your chest drops are guaranteed, so you still make ~100k even if you don't get shit from actual drops. I honestly can't stand buying and selling stuff, so i just stick to farming. Life Guardian 03:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I smell a buisness proposition. :> --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 03:42, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Zzz, Step 1:copy previous person's colons. Step 2:Add one more. I honestly don't need cash, so i have no need to sell my stuff. Most of my cash is in shards atm anyways. Life Guardian 03:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: Zzz real men just guess. >:P Also, that makes me sad. :< --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 03:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) That was quick. He already found me. You realize that archive shit won't fly here, right?--TahiriVeila 03:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also, it's called RC--TahiriVeila 03:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) : In response to title, ohaider rc. Life Guardian 03:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Herd you are black, can you confirm this? --Brandnew 08:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Only from the waist down sweetheart. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 08:31, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also, Who told you such things? --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 08:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) omg noober lrn2pw. --''Chaos?'' -- 10:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :lolwut? --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 11:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Learn to pvx wiki. God you're slow--TahiriVeila 13:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Learn to password, but l2pvx is also very true. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::I figured it had something to do with password. But what does my password have to do with anything is the point. TV, Troll harder plz? --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 13:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm allowed to here. PvX is the place where we troll ignorant cunts who are bad at guild wars until they leave. Have fun.--TahiriVeila 13:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Even Auron says that. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::: You'll probably get banned unless you call him Jake. He was also not trolling ^___^ We have a rather differing definition of "helpful". If someone gives you information you didn't have from before even though you had to filter it out of a massive wall of asshattery, it doesn't count as trolling. :::::It is very related to everything since I went and welcomed you on User talk:Briar, then found out you have an alt account. :::::lrn ply pvx --''Chaos?'' -- 13:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ahhhhh thats better. Now if you would please go fuck yourself with a rusty iron stick, that'd be grrreeeaaaattttt. Mkay? ::::::Why would i get banned? --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 13:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Because this is not GWW and in the beginning you'll be misinterpreting absolutely everything, among others my intentions atm. :::::::And because probably even our admins rage at calling him TV even though he has requested to be called Jake ;o --''Chaos?'' -- 13:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Does this face look like it gives a fuck? I don't like talking to him. If he insists on trolling me on my own page im gonna call him TV and he can fucking cry about it. Idgaf. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 13:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::It looks like you're a bitch ^_____^ --TahiriVeila 13:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::It looks like your a troll. ^__^ Either get the fuck off my page or stop trolling me if you don't want me to call you TV. Go fucking cry about it. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 13:35, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::P.S. - BBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW--[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 13:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Great options there. I'm gonna stick with tormenting you until you either lp and grow a pair or get the fuck out ^___________________^ --TahiriVeila 13:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Lookin forward to it there TV. Bring it on.--[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 13:41, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Like Toraen said Your sig links to User:Briar, it should link to User:Moo Goes Briar. Have a nice day ^__________# --Frosty 11:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Frostels baby, it hasn't for ages. Also, some NPA violation against Briar blah blah blah. MiseryUser talk:Misery 12:21, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Aww im disapointed. :< --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 12:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Briar, and welcome to PvX I hope you've enjoyed your newfound friends within our friendly community of friendly friends! --''Chaos?'' -- 15:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :ROFLMFAO! Thanks sweetheart. XD --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 16:05, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I added something random to my MSN, does it work? I'll just use the Yahoo address if it doesn't and hope it causes something. --''Chaos?'' -- 16:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Are you that mad hunter person? lol. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 16:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::m4d hunt3ring skillz! --''Chaos?'' -- 16:13, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Irolf'd--[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 16:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I originally made the name Mad Hunter for a small game called Continuum, absolutely amazing, but the game is dead now. Then I made a RUNESCAPE CHARACTER by the name M4d Hunt3r. Later on I needed a name for my email and didn't really have other names than that. --''Chaos?'' -- 16:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Koolstrybro. *thumbs up* --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 16:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Continuum was just amazing. --''Chaos?'' -- 17:01, March 1, 2010 (UTC) another GWW faggot? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 17:04, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :He linked me to a S&M community. Seemingly quite relaxed once we get rid of the bad habits. --''Chaos?'' -- 17:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Is faggot a term of endearment here or is it an insult? lol. And its BDSM. just just SM. >.> Fetlife is where cool people lurk wank. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 10:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Depends. People seem to endear me with it, and if they don't, it's rather ironic. --''Chaos?'' -- 10:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Your face is ironic. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 10:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Kind of. --''Chaos?'' -- 10:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) They're making a movie series out of the Prince Of Persia series. So. Fucking. Win. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 17:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Will Godsmack make another theme song? ;o --''Chaos?'' -- 18:33, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Godsmack needs to stay the fuck away from this movie. They need to stick to Indian music. Keep the mystique of the game. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 18:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Voodoo close enough? No, no it isn't. I've prolly not listened to Godsmack for 2 years, and never very actively. --''Chaos?'' -- 18:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Meh. I think they should just use the Prince of persia soundtrack for the movie. But they wont cuz they suck. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 18:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can't remember what Godsmack has a song for. I never played Prince of Persia, or cared much. --''Chaos?'' -- 18:51, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Your thinking of "i stand alone". And the movie is The Scorpion king. also, /'SLAP'. prince of persia was fucking amazing. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 18:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'm pretty sure they made one for Prince of Persia, if not, then this friend of mine screwed up, because he told me that ;o --''Chaos?'' -- 18:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::They havent even made a prince of persia movie yet. Theyre in the making. >.> --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 18:57, March 2, 2010 (UTC) No one cares about brown people. Go devote yourself to Krishna faggot, didn't you read the Bhagavad-Gita?--TahiriVeila 19:01, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Blahblah sand niggers blah blah muslim crap blah blah third world country. You can do better douchebag. Try again. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 19:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It was actually a pretty intelligent trolling. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:08, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::^ I was trolling Buddhists and Indians this time. Buddhism is not Islam, India is not a third world country, brown people are not niggers, black people are niggers. lrn2colour.--TahiriVeila 19:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::http://lmgtfy.com/?q=sand+niggers how about YOU lrn2color. Also your an american. Not a Green-tooth. Lrn2spell. And prince of persia has nothing to do with Brown people Krishnas or bhagava-gita's<- Whatever the fuck that is. (not that i actually give a rat shit what it is). --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 19:15, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::herd you are black. --Brandnew 19:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Indians are neither sand niggers nor arabic. zzzz--TahiriVeila 19:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::So i herd middle eastern meant people from the middle east? Also herd that theres alot of sand in india. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 19:20, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::So i herd India is in the Far East not the Middle East? l2Geography?--TahiriVeila 19:23, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Zzzz Sand-monkeys = Middle east. Squints = Far east. Go cry for attention somewhere else while the pain meds for the headache you give me kick in. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 19:29, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::PvX is so dead that I don't think it's the right place to say anyone is after attention ;o We have a ton of newbies now though. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::They're all total shits tho--TahiriVeila 19:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/54/Middle_east_graphic_2003.jpg. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Ohai. I know you'd probably rather top yourself than add each other to msn but pointless, lengthy RC filling conversations somewhere else please =/ - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 19:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) 19:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Turpa kiinni nainen ja tule hevoseni päälle. --''Chaos? -- 19:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::eisä. blehhh, minulla on pääsärky ja briar on typerä, joten olen äkäinen. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 20:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::: yes. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:44, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::fucking fintards--TahiriVeila 20:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I told her to shut up and get on my horse. She told me . --''Chaos? -- 20:48, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Oma älykkyyttä ei ole mitään tekemistä sinun aikana. Ota muutama midol ja päästä sen yli. <3 --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 20:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::AHAHAHHHAHAHAAHHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA ::::What were you trying to say? --''Chaos?'' -- 20:52, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Told her to take some midol and get over it. But my Finnish is lousy. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 20:54, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Own intellect has nothing to do during your time. Take a few midol and let over it. It works better when I turn it back to English, but you raped the correct tense in every single word. S'why Finnish is so hard. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:59, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Fintards same up with a suq language =P --TahiriVeila 21:58, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Lmfao Gares Note to self, Gares is a moron, Dont take him seriously, --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 23:02, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Note to self, be and man and log in instead of hiding behind an IP. — Gares 23:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Can't log in. Still under bullshit block for saying the word gay to a gay person. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 23:40, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Also are you secondary english? Because note to self usually means that one is writing a note to themself. Not someone else. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 23:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Just a quick response, no. It was actually a correction to your note to self. Athrun is correct though. This is not the place for this. — Gares 23:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Can we maybe not drag this shit over here? - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 23:50, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :^ what Lau said, plus my instincts tell me that Gares is right and Briar should just wait out the ban.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:51, 9 March 2010 ::Argument between Gares and a morethanhalfretarded ragechild. Three guesses who's in the wrong.--TahiriVeila 02:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Since Briar is involved, i'm going to guess Auron. Life Guardian 02:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::wat--TahiriVeila 02:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Briar always blames Auron for shit on gww. Ofc, i only troll there every month or so, so i could be wrong. Life Guardian 02:53, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Think his problem was with gares this time, not sure though haven't been to gww in a few days--TahiriVeila 03:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Wow TV, you are a lazy dumbshit arent you? Gares has unjustly block 2 people even though hes a bcrat and shouldnt be blocking anyone in the first place. why dont you even look at whats going on before you open your mouth and make yourself look retarded? --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] [[User talk:Moo Goes Briar|''Woof]] 04:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I'm in colorado and cba logging on. ^____^ --TahiriVeila 04:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Then stfu and stop being retarded. Kthxbai. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 04:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Please Briar, no personal attacks. MiseryUser talk:Misery 08:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Briar, this time you should probably just shut up. --''Chaos?'' -- 08:44, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Is your sister emo? You should introduce her to saint's sister, they'd probably get along great. Although she's scene, not emo.--TahiriVeila 01:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :My sister has an unhealthy attatchment to Vampires, Werewolves, and things that fall into the same category. She doesnt mope and talk about how much life sucks. So i guess shes not emo. And she sure as hell isnt scene. I think she's just dealt with one to many douchebag boyfriends. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 01:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::"attatchment to vampires, Werevoles" does she happen to be a Twilight fangirl? :::Nah. Or if she is she never talks about it which would sorta still be a no to your question of her being a "Fangirl". She's never really told me her opinion on twilight actually, I should ask. >.> --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 01:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Anyone with a real fascination for that kind of fantasy stuff hates Twilight :> --''Chaos?'' -- 08:58, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::^The vampires that Twilight portrays are an insult to the very ideal of vampires as a whole. Vampires do not love. Vampires do not feel. And vampires sure as mother fuck dont sparkle in the sunshine. Fuck twilight. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 08:59, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm pretty sure that vampires aren't real. So the writer for twilight, and the director(s) of the movies can portray vampires in anyway they want to. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'02:19, 11 March 2010 (UTC)']] ::::::In a buisness that relies on other people liking your shit and buying your movies/merchandise, No, they cant. They have to do it to how everyone else likes it. Or they risk going out of buisness. Have you ever taken a math class before? Because really, this is pretty simple math. O.o Either way. What I said was a personal opinion. Theyre ruining a wonderful ideal with a sissy queermo douchebag that sparkles. Just my opinion. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 03:13, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You probably missed something again. --''Chaos?'' -- 07:12, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::something makes me think you wouldn't be too impressed with the Darren Shan saga either (or "The vampire's assistant" if you want the film) =/ ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:47, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Saga_of_Darren_Shan#Darren_Shan.27s_vampires. The vampires themselves are alright, their abilities are dumb. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:56, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::which ones in particular do you dislike =p? ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:37, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::: --''Chaos?'' -- 15:19, March 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::The telepathy thing isn't actually as simple as they're mkaing out. It's explained in one of the books there's some magic stone (just the one back at the big vampire mountain) some guy gave them, that's like a database of vampire DNA (once you've touched it your DNA is added kinda thing) and if you're touching it you can "search" for someone so to speak, so it's not an inherit ability so to speak. And what's wrong with cats and dogs hating them? ~ PheNaxKian talk 15:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::It's a matter of cheesiness and good sense of style :> --''Chaos?'' -- 08:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hands in the air if you didn't see phen being a vampire nerd. I thought you were strictly anime and bad music?--TahiriVeila 06:10, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Don't have to be a vampire nerd to read good books about vampires. Although ill admit, it does help. Vampires are seeeexxxxyyyyy......... --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 06:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Stick to scifi. Cute nerdy girls like scifi way more than vampires.--TahiriVeila 06:22, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Meh. All girls look the same when the lights are off. What matters is whether they bite hard or not. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 06:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :I raised my eyebrows and figured it makes perfect sense. --''Chaos?'' -- 08:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Cant stand Random Text messages from my Brothers/sisters/girlfriends, associates. Specially when they send me pics of random females saying thats who they are. Annoying. -.-" --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 07:21, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.supermotors.net/getfile/449058/fullsize/attempting-to-give-a-damn.gif 08:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Wut? ;o? :Really, though, I don't get what you're saying. --''Chaos?'' -- 08:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Question for an admin If someone rerouted Briar to me (which someone did because i couldnt remember which of my fake-emails i used for that log-in) Does that mean i can change my sig links back to briar? since theyll redirect back here anyway? Or do i need to leave it as a direct link to this accounts stuff? --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 04:35, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :I've been linking to "Chaos" for ages, means my sig doesn't go bold on my talk. --''Chaos?'' -- 09:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Provided you "own" the account Briar, yeh. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC) OMFG Briar <3 HAI--/ u /nendingfear 19:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Lol hello there. :> --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] 19:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Glad to see you not banned <3--/ u /nendingfear 19:54, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::As am I. :D --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] 20:02, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Getting banned on pvx is a lot harder than getting banned on GW(W) Brandnew 21:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::lololololol... The people on GWW act like this place it's impossible to be banned on :>--/ u /nendingfear 21:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Short of Mass Vandalism and rampant idiocy, it is. --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] 21:49, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Anything has those problems, wikipedia, gww, yahoo! answers, anything and everything <.<--/ u /nendingfear 21:54, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Note to self Some people DO hate twilight more than you do. --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] 22:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :People like me who they stole my name? :>--/ u /nendingfear 22:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Necro Build Addtion Thanks For the Addition! I'll put it in my main build! From Conditions Thank you, thanks you very much Perhaps I should edit as an IP more often, would my posts end up on your wall of infamy more consistently? xD--TahiriVeila 00:32, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Que? --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] 10:15, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :haiz --Myotheraccount 10:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah. Now i see. Make sure to keep pumping out gems and yes, you will. --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] 10:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) GWW RC we spammed the shit out of it. ^___^ --Myotheraccount 11:40, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Lol i noticed that too. Surprised we didn't get banned for it. --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] 11:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Ikr. Funny considering neither of us used minor edits I think. :3 --Myotheraccount 11:52, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Lulz. --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] 11:55, April 15, 2010 (UTC) My sig Is pissing me off. Can someone help me fix it? --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] 11:55, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Fix wut exactly? O.O --Myotheraccount 12:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Your not seeing the weird nowiki bullshit underneath it? its annoying. --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] 12:07, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh that. Lawl I'd keep it to piss people off. :3 Anyway --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] May not be exactly the same color but at least no weird nowiki bullshit. --Myotheraccount lolspam lollololol iz bored 12:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] --Frosty 12:15, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :And incase you want to see what it looks like... --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] --Frosty 12:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Tried it like 3 times and it kept teling me to check HTML tags. >.< --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] 23:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC)